


Fantasma /Ghosts

by AlexVaz01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dreamsharing, F/F, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVaz01/pseuds/AlexVaz01
Summary: Lapis sigue viendo la misma chica en sus sueños y no sabe realmente que hacer sobre esto; Se encuentran por más que no lo quieran.Alma Gemela/Sueños Compartidos.





	Fantasma /Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320252) by [InsominiacArrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest). 



> Es una traducción de mi one-shot de Lapidot favorito, originalmente para un amigo pero cuando le pregunte anonimamente a su autora me dijo que le diera el link si lo subía y me incentivo a presentarlo también, así que aquí esta; no tan bien escrito como el original, pero una traducción a mi One-Shot favorito.
> 
> It's just a translation of my favorite Lapidot One-Shot, originally for a friend but when I asked the author if I could do it she said that I should give her the link if I uploaded it, so that made me want to publish it, so here it is... it's not as good as the original but my translation of my favorite One-Shot

                Estaba segura que una de las dos estaba muerta. Esa fue la única posible conclusión la primera vez que la vio, o ella había muerto y el cielo era extraño; o muchas de sus millones de sospechas eran correctas: los fantasmas existían, y la estaban siguiendo.

                Se sentía mucho más real de lo que debía cuando abrió sus ojos en un paisaje borroso, su cabeza nadando y el suelo bajo una etérea niebla. Se sentía genuino, verdadero y sintió que esa era la forma en la que realmente soñamos.

                Estaba lloviendo, gotas azules conectaban el cielo al piso y hacían el aire pesado con los pequeños golpeteos en el suelo. Sentía una ciudad detrás de todo el ruido, pero las gotas lo ahogaban.

                El cielo tenía un extraño color verde, pequeñas gotas sobre su cabeza que hicieron que temblara, intentando avanzar en medio de la niebla bajo sus pies.

                A pesar del frío y la lluvia, podía ver claramente todo frente a ella.

                Sentía un cierto miedo, el tipo de miedo que sientes en sueños porque sabes que algo va a ocurrir y el propio sueño quiere que lo sepas.

                Dando un paso adelante, buscando en el paisaje y soltando el borde de su bata que no noto que tenía en sus manos.

                Abrió su boca para decir algo pero vio una cara materializarse frente a ella, en la lluvia, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

                Una chica de su edad, con cabello negro, en punta y de baja estatura. Tenía algo así como una cicatriz en la frente y grandes ojos verdes, viendo de vuelta hacia ella, sorprendidos.

                Lapis piensa en saludar, inclinando su cabeza.

                La lluvia cae y ellas se mantienen en la superficie con sus tobillos vibrando, “Estoy Soñando” dice en voz alta, sin creer lo que ve ante sus ojos.

                La chica intenta alcanzar algo en su cara y falla. Tenía un pijama verde, grande, con un alíen en frente.

                “Esto es nuevo” era casi un suspiro y las cejas de Lapis se levantan en sorpresa, no entendiendo nada empieza a desaparecer antes de que pudiera responder de nuevo.

                “Espera!” Grita como un eco ante el cristal que se transformaba su visión y sus manos se sienten como algodón mientras el mundo empieza a absorberla “Espérame!”

                Tenía 13 y despierta sudando helado en una cama cubierta en  gotas de lluvia. Sus ojos se abren sorprendida cuando siente la cama a su alrededor… mojada.

                “Mama!” Saltando de la cama corre a la cocina donde su madre estaba tomando su café matutino, “Mama” grita corriendo entre la cerámica.

                “Lapis” le responde calmadamente, “Ya lavaste tus dientes?”

                “Mi cama!” Lapis dice sin aliento, “Tuve un sueño ,estaba lloviendo, una chica estaba ahí, y desperté mojada!”

                Su yo interno, unos años después, piensa que esa frase pudo haber sido diferente.

                Las cejas de su mama se levantan, al igual que las de ella hace unos minutos “Lapis” su voz como el filo de un cuchillo, tomándola del codo “No hablamos de es… Ok, tengo un libro para que leamos, pero en el futuro no hablamos de esto” dice masajeando su nariz.

                Lapis estaba confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba.

                Obviamente, un largo libro sobre pájaros y abejas la mantiene callada por un rato.

* * *

 

                Los sueños de la pequeña chica con pelo negro y lentes no se detenían.

                No tenían descanso, su imagen estaba en cada segundo de sus sueños, ella en una fuente en mitad de la ciudad, en las nubes mientras Lapis volaba. Lapis tenía muchos sueños sobre volar. Siempre mirándola.

                Siempre callada, a veces murmurándose a sí misma, “No puedo creer que me convencieron de venir aquí” y “Los ganadores no van a escuelas especializadas Mama, no me obligues”.

                Su cara, su voz, el leve olor a té de manzanilla y cobre se gravaba en la mente de Lapis como una mancha, imposible de sacar.

                Y ella raramente podía hablarle. Sus sueños y visiones eran cortos y molestos y hacían que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

                “Hey!” Le grito una noche particular mientras la veía avanzar en bicicleta “Hey, mírame!”.

                No lo hizo y Lapis la dejo ir desanimada “Estúpidos Fantasmas.”.

                Pero no importaba, Lapis tenía un plan.

* * *

 

                Tenía 14 y estaba arrodillada en su alfombra, viendo la llama de su encendedor mientras lo acercaba a una vela.

                “Realmente necesitamos velas Lapis?, Realmente?!” Una voz irritada, de alguien su edad una chica alta, como un lobo al lado de un perrito. Lapis era el pequeño perrito.

                “Si, Realmente” respondió frunciendo el ceño, “Vamos a hacer esto correctamente”.

                Jasper solo puso sus ojos blancos y su cara sobre su mano, “No creo que esto funcione así”.

                Agitando la cabeza Lapis logro encender la última vela, las que se llevó de la casa de su tía de a dos hasta que pudo llenar su pieza.

                “Shh, solo pon tu mano en la plancha”.

                “La qué?” Jasper pregunto.

                “Lo que parece ojo, la cosa con un vidrio en medio” Lapis tenía dos dedos en la pieza de madera.

                Jasper solo rió “Oh dios, plancha? Este juego no tiene lógica…”.

                “Cállate” Lapis solo se enfocaba en la tabla Ouija mientras Jasper ponía sus manos en ella, inhalando largamente se preparaba para “Espíritus, porque envían esta pálida nerd a mi cada noche?” Demando ante el aire vacío.

                Espera con sus manos temblando, y algo empieza a pasar, la plancha se empieza a mover… T…R…A…S…E.

                “Detente Jasper” dice dándose cuenta de la verdad, tomando la plancha y tirándola por los aires.

                “Perdón, no me pude aguantar” dice Jasper riendo.

                “Esto es serio… de verdad? Además habían palabras más entretenidas que deletrear” Dijo cruzando los brazos.

                “Es solo un sueño Lap” Dijo moviendo el pelo de Lapis detrás de su oreja, haciendo a Lapis sentir un remolino de emociones, Mariposas que llegaban a su estómago y la hacían morder su labio como una pala en la tierra.

                “Es raro” dijo mirando el techo, “He buscado, cualquier persona en tus sueños debería ser una cara que ya has visto, y a ella nunca la he visto en mi vida”.

                “Estas segura?” Jasper aburrida fue hacia su saco de dormir en mitad de la pieza, “Vemos anuncios y Televisión todo el tiempo, posiblemente solo la olvidaste, no es una conspiración… una conspiración fantasma”.

                Con sus dedos en su pelo Lapis murmuro, “Tienes una explicación mejor? Porque tus sueños no funcionan como los míos”.

                Riendo Jasper respondió “Tengo algunas ideas” Había una lascivia en la forma que dijo lentamente cada palabra, recibiendo una almohada en la cara.

                “No es así!” dijo pellizcando la piel en su muñeca.

                “Así que eres una especie de conocedora de sueños ahora?”.

                Lapis masajea sus ojos, como su madre y cuando se da cuenta se detiene, “Podría ser” murmura, “Tú también lo serias si soñaras como yo”.

                “Oh la gran y poderosa Lapis, que sueña mejor que el resto de los mortales” El tono era molesto y Lapis se preguntó porque seguían siendo amigas, “Oh gran soñadora de chicas” dijo riendo, “Todos tenemos Chicas de ensueño Lap, algunos de nosotros solo lo manejamos de mejor manera” dijo guiñando sus ojos mientras Lapis apagaba las velas.

                “Deberíamos dormir” dijo cansada, “Tal vez me comerá viva esta vez y ambos terminaremos esta miseria”.

                “Eres macabra Lazuli.” Jasper dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda, “No necesitas estar tan obsesionada con tu Fantasma”.

                Sintiendo una mano en su codo, ella se alejó rápidamente, “Duérmete Jasper”, subiendo a su cama tomo la tabla Ouija y la lanzo al otro lado de su pieza, “Inútil”.

                Cerrando los ojos en su almohada, casi instantáneamente llega a otro lugar.

                Es instantáneo, ahora está al lado de un árbol en el patio de un colegio cualquiera, inclinando su cabeza mira a su alrededor mientras su piel pica, el sol brillante en el cielo y brilla entre las hojas y Lapis siente que ya no está en New Jersey.

                “TU!” Girando su cabeza Lapis encuentra un par de ojos color verde.

                Lapis la mira estupefacta, “Puedes escucharme?” Siempre estuvo insegura sobre este punto.               

                Su cara hace una mueca “Tu…” Muerde su labio inferior furiosamente y mira por unos segundos el suelo antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos, “Porque no me puedes dejar sola?”

                Frunciendo el ceño Lapis pone sus manos en su cadera, “No es que quisiera estar aquí, solamente estoy”.

                “Peridot!”, Alguien estaba llamando a la pequeña chica.

                Mirando alrededor antes de poner toda su atención en Lapis dice, “Eres inexplicable, me harás ver como una loca si sigo hablando así”.

                Los ojos de Lapis se agrandan en sorpresa “… Estas dormida? O… muerta?”.

                Ahora era el turno de la pequeña para fruncir sus cejas “No, no estoy muerta, y estoy casi segura que no estoy durmiendo”.

                “Yo si… Digo… Yo estoy durmiendo”.

                Peridot solo se veía molesta.

                Lapis solo quiere tocarla, sintiendo la misma picazón en la punta de sus dedos mientras se acerca, “Eres real, no?”.

                Peridot solo se aleja un poco, “Por favor no me hables, me haces sentir que debería ver a un doctor”.

                “Soy real también” Solo un murmullo esta vez, “Deberíamos hablar” dice débilmente Lapis.

                Peridot la mira directamente… algo vivo en estos ojos verdes, pero la escena ya estaba empezando a desaparecer, El sauce y el verde pasto entre una luz casi como al final de un túnel y Lapis salta en su cama despierta.

                Había hojas entrelazadas entre su pelo.

* * *

 

                Lapis pasó semanas intentando entender el “Soñar a alguien y hacerlo existir” o “Soñar con una persona que respira y vive como yo”.

                Durmió más de lo que cualquier persona debería, aprendió muy muy poco.

                Sus padres querían que fuera a ver a alguien, más en la base de su Madre buscando el historial de Lapis y encontrando sospechosas búsquedas en Google de “Gente Muerta”, “Gente muerta en mi cabeza” y finalmente “Chicas llamadas Peridot”, eran principalmente las dos primeras en las cuales basaba sus sospechas y preocupaciones.

                Lapis solo la ignoro, cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor todo el tiempo, no era como si esto fuera extraño para ella; podía jurar haber visto el espíritu de su bisabuela hasta los 6 años.

                No era preocupante hasta que soñó a Peridot, su chica, esta chica en un lago, un brillante lago con el sol sobre sus cabezas, como si cada vez que la visitara fuera de día.

                “Espera” dijo mientras veía a Peridot caminar lentamente, “Espera, ya vengo”, La misma picazón y miedo la alentaron, pero esta situación se sentía realmente importante.

                Peridot la siguió con su verde mirada y estiro sus brazos hacia ella, murmurando algo mientras tomaba un libro de un pequeño bolso que llevaba.

                Lapis sentía como su cuerpo se movía lentamente, como si caminara entre ramas que no la dejaran pasar, en medio de una jungla, no entendía porque esta vez era tan difícil acercarse.

                “Peridot” Su nombre sabia a miel en su lengua, la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los ojos verdosos mirándola nuevamente mientras se sentaba en el pasto a su lado.

                “Dónde vives?” Pregunto levantando el libro, con mucha más atención que en todas sus otras visitas “Puedes leer esto?”.

                Lapis miro confusamente caracteres que no conocía, “Es… Chino?”.

                “Es Coreano” dijo con un gruñido, “No eres de por aquí…”, Lapis solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

                “Estoy en New Jersey”.

                “EN NEW JERSEY!? Físicamente allí y no aquí?” un suspiro escapo de los labios de Peridot mientras frotaba sus dedos en sus ojos, “No deberíamos decirle a nadie de esto…”.

                Lapis puso sus manos en sus caderas, “No es así como pensé que serían nuestras conversaciones” Su ceño se frunció involuntariamente y miro nuevamente los caracteres y poco a poco empezó a recibir un mensaje, “Es sobre ranas o algo parecido?”.

                Fue espontaneo como los ojos empezaron a brillar y su sonrisa repitió lo mismo un par de segundos después, “Correcto!, entonces puedes leer esto… debería empezar a llevar un diario sobre ti”.

                “Tu nombre es Peridot… Peridot”, Repite examinando cada detalle de su cara, “Soy Lapis, Lapis Lazuli”.

                Peridot responde mirándola “Lapis… Ok, Cuanto tiempo has soñado conmigo? Porque siento que te conozco por un largo… largo tiempo” Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

                Lapis asiente, “No lo sé… Tal vez? Todas mis fuentes en el internet dicen o que busque asistencia médica o que pague 1.99US$ para escuchar mi fortuna” Intenta la voz más idiota que se le ocurre y sonríe cuando ve a Peridot reír con su broma.

                Se ríe de verdad… más de lo que esperaba, “Eres entretenida para un fenómeno ilógico”.

                “He esperado tres años para esta conversación”.

                Asintiendo Peridot apunta al lago “Bueno… hay algo que quiero intentar” inclinando su cabeza pregunta “Ves algo en el agua?”.

                Lapis solo la mira, intrigada, “Que quieres decir?”

                “No creo que yo sea capaz de verlo” Peridot solo cierra sus ojos, “Pero me gustaría confirmar mis sospechas”.

                “Ahora estamos de vuelta en el lugar más extraño del mundo… aunque no es como si nunca lo hubiésemos dejado”.

                “Mira”.

                Lapis suspira y mira el agua, la luna iluminando su superficie, un cambio instantáneo que solo los sueños podían producir, había rocas bajo sus pies en vez del pasto que sentía, mirando el horizonte algo la saludaba a distancia; unas suaves y leves luces ante el agua, bailando como gotas de leche que hacen sus dedos tiritar.

                “Que es eso?”, pregunta nuevamente mientras ve a Peridot hacerse más y más etérea cada segundo.

                “Lo que pensaba”, parecía envuelta en sus pensamientos y Lapis solo quería tocarla.

                “Que es?”

                Limpiando su garganta Peridot le respondió finalmente “Un amigo tomo un viaje a Bangladesh y fue en un tour de mitología, existen estas cosas… Aleyas, luces fantasmas… casi nunca pueden ser vistas, de hecho… no deberían ser vistas”.

                “Perfecto… Maravilloso, puedo ver Luces fantasmas” Lapis estaba molesta, patinado unas piedras bajo sus pies, “Deberíamos mantenernos enfoca… Hey!, Espera!”, Peridot estaba empezando a desaparecer entre la nada mientras los ojos de Lapis se enfocaban cada vez más en cada una de sus detalles, era frustrante pero lograba escuchar su voz a pesar de todo.

                “Debería escribir esto, tenía razón”

                “Que!?” Patea otra piedra y una de las luces la esquiva, avanzando rápidamente entre ambas, sin un cuerpo.

                Lapis suspira mientras la ve dar vuelta, bailando por minutos, observando como Peridot desaparece de la vista de Lapis, y Lapis de la de Peridot.

                Abrazando sus piernas ve como las luces desaparecen y siente la necesidad de seguirlas, “Espérenme”.

                Lapis no puede avanzar, siente un líquido que la mantiene su lugar mientras intenta correr y cada vez una luz más brillante aparece a sus pies.

                “Que estás haciendo?” Una ronca voz hace que Lapis gire su cuerpo.

                Antes que pueda procesar cualquier cosa, tanto la luz como la voz desaparecen en un segundo, mientras la gravedad la hunde cada vez más en el agua.

                Lapis estaba en el lago, a algunas calles de su casa… Lapis estaba parada en mitad del lago.

* * *

 

                A los 15 años Lapis fue diagnosticada como una Psíquica.

                Ella era una psíquica y la más joven entre los pocos que tenían esta habilidad, al menos entre los reconocidos por el gobierno.

                “Nunca se te ocurrió contarnos?” Su padre tenía un serio tono con ella, como siempre, serio y calmo.

                Su mama era un remolino de emociones, no creía en el diagnóstico y no hablaba de eso porque simplemente su familia no hablaba de estas cosas, No sexo, no drogas, no cuchicheos y no psíquicos, Lapis lo sabía.

                Lo único que tomo a Lapis hacer que su madre se diera cuenta de la realidad fue caminar dormida sobre el lago.

                Su hermano fue el único que no se lo toma mal, riendo y tomando su cola de caballo, como cuando niños, “Entonces, eres un X-men ahora”.

                Lapis solo pudo voltear sus ojos y tratar de armar palabras, “No, soy nada… solo veo cosas raras y a veces puedo…”.

                “Caminar sobre el agua, ahora estoy relacionado a Jesús, yo debería quejarme”.

                Lapis solo pudo agitar su cabeza, “No sabemos lo que es”, Y no podría hasta que tuviera 18 años y fuera legalmente un adulto, lo suficiente para que sus padres no tuvieran la autoridad para mantenerla fuera del “Programa”, que reúne a la gente como ella, “Y como tu nueva hermana Jesús te demando respeto”.

                “Bueno, solo si tienes un poder útil, como ver los números ganadores de la lotería” Dijo riéndose.

                Al menos era algo.

                Por meses no durmió mucho, tampoco lo hizo al inicio del próximo año.

* * *

 

                Tenía 16 años cuando se acurruco contra una esquina.

                Era dormir, sin alarma en el reloj, sin bebidas energéticas, solo dormir, o enfrentar sus pensamientos, fríos y violentos, de Jasper, golpeándola en la nariz.

                De las largas y molestas citas en las que fueron y la dejaron herida cuando Jasper se fue.

                Se estaba quedando sin distracciones.

                Lapis se quedó dormida.

                Cuando era más joven su padre solía llevarla en viajes en automóvil para que durmiera, siempre tuvo problemas para eso, es común para los psíquicos o algo así había escuchado.

                Él la llevaba a un Wal-Mart, no el más cercano, sino uno en la ciudad más lejana que podían ir y compraban donuts, “Es nuestro secreto” Le decía sonriendo, “Tu madre se preocupa demasiado por mi corazón”.

                Lapis solo asentía, “Bueno, solo si no le mencionas mi bisabuela”.

                Su padre siempre reía mientras la tapaba y encendía el vehículo para el viaje de vuelta “Obviamente”.

                Ella sentía que siempre soñaba con viajes: Trenes, botes, aviones y obviamente automóviles porque siempre dormía allí… ah y también sus sueños sobre volar.

                Ella estaba sentada en el frente del vehículo, su padre a su lado como en una aburrida película de un viaje por la carretera, ella no manejaba el vehículo.

                Lapis estaba en el asiento del conductor, pero el vehículo se movía solo, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, sintiendo que iban cada vez más por encima del límite de velocidad, viendo lejos de ella una distante muralla en el horizonte.

                Mientras se acomoda en la silla su corazón empieza a palpitar cada vez más rápido.

                “Como has estado?”, una voz familiar la responde desde fuera de su campo visual, en un tono placentero y ella puede sentirla a su lado.

                Lapis no necesita girar la cabeza, solo puede sentir que ella ya está allí.

                “Ha pasado mucho tiempo” Peridot menciona en su misma voz, curiosa.

                Los nudillos de Lapis palidecen ante la fuerza de Lapis al apretar el asiento a su alrededor, “Lo sabias…”.

                 “Lo sospechaba y un amigo lo sugirió, el mismo que me menciono los luces fantasmas”.

                Lapis claramente molesta siente el vehículo avanzar cada vez más rápido, “Sabias que era psíquica y no me lo dijiste” responde con el ceño fruncido girando su cabeza para poder buscar esos ojos verdes.

                “Quiero decir… era solo una suposición, estas cosas no pasan, no a mí al menos”

                Lapis dejo salir un aliento que no sabía que mantenía, bajando la cabeza lentamente para ver sus zapatos, “Porque nosotros? Espera… Tú no eres una psíquica también?”, tenía un millón de preguntas y ninguna se sentía como la que debía hacer en ese momento.

                “No, no lo creo” Peridot puso una mano en su pelo, “Creo que tú eres la que me visita, o invita, o… honestamente no lo sé”.

                Lapis asintió, sintiendo que ya sabía al respuesta, “Entonces porque? Sin ofender pero tú no estás exactamente cerca que digamos”.

                Vio la cara de la otra chica obtener un leve color rojo mientras evitaba su mirada, “A veces, a veces cuando naces…” sus dedos jugaban con su muñeca mientras pensaba lentamente en sus palabras, “A veces es completamente aleatorio”

                El vehículo cada vez iba más rápido, “Y cuando no lo es?”.

                Peridot solo miro el techo, “Uh… Algunas personas naces conectadas”.

                Asintió de nuevo, Lapis también lo sabía, “Entonces… conectadas como te matare algún día, o… uh… eh… algún otro… uh… tipo de conexión?” Involuntariamente sentía sus mejillas cada vez más rojas y calientes.

                Peridot la miro a sus ojos, extrañamente segura por un momento, “No lo sé”, sus ojos fueron de vuelta al frente, con esa muralla cada vez más cerca, “Sientes ganas de matarme?”

                Lapis solo pudo sonreír, “No realmente”.

                Peridot acerco su cara a Lapis, “Entonces ahí está tu respuesta”.

                “Iremos algún día a pescar como lo dice nuestro destino?”

                Peridot solo lo negó con su cabeza, “Si lo quieres nombrar así… bueno” dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más cerca, “Obviamente contigo”.

                Lapis sintió sus ojos cerrándose mientras Jasper ya no estaba en sus pensamientos.

                “Espera!”

                Se giró exactamente para ver al automóvil chocar contra la pared de ladrillos, flamas encerrando su visión mientras su cara tocaba la muralla.

                Despierta temblando con un calor que viaja por todo su cuerpo, roja y sudando, gruñendo y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada.

* * *

 

                El Programa empezó a tocar su puerta los últimos 3 meses antes que Lapis cumpliera 18 años, era aburrido y tedioso, y tenía mucho a su madre gritando para que ellos se fueran.

                Y se fueron, por ahora, Lapis jugaba con su lápiz y veía como sus notas se hundían como el Titanic, ya no veía un punto en intentarlo.

                Se inclinó en la bañera, que era más para soñar sobre chicas bonitas al otro lado del planeta, pero en un instante, un segundo, pero el agua se movió con ella, cuando ella movió su muñeca.

                Realmente era un X-men (La mejor opción) o simplemente una persona rara (Lo peor).

                Su hermano le compraba juegos de PC y su padre había tenido un segundo micro infarto, era un extraño año.

                Lapis pasaba gran parte de su tiempo durmiendo, nuevamente más de lo que debería, y mayor mente sin poder hablar con la persona que su corazón realmente quería.

                Lo sueños eran frustrantes sin Peridot.

                Fue al hospital a buscar a su madre después de su turno nocturno, con un café y otra historia sobre “El profesor de estudios sociales me odia, puedes firmar esto para no fallar este año?”

                Su madre siempre era menos agresiva después de un largo turno.

                Fue una noche larga… tanto que Lapis se quedó dormido en una de las sillas en la sala de espera.

                Fue instantáneo, más rápido de los tallarines instantáneos o los hombres durante su primera vez, pestañeando la luz entro directamente en su campo visual.

                Podía sentir una diferencia, un campus universitario con palabras en inglés en todos los caminos.

                Miro alrededor hasta que encontró a Peridot, su chica, sentada en una piedra y escribiendo en un cuaderno, su pelo teñido amarillo ahora y Lapis se da cuenta que le gusta.

                Se sonroja recordando su último encuentro, así que algunas personas nacen conectadas…

                “Hola” dice lentamente mientras se da cuenta que no hay nada más que hacer.

                Al poner sus ojos sobre Lapis, Peridot salta en su lugar “Oh dios”

                Lapis con sus manos sobre su cintura la mira divertida, “Solo soy yo, no tienes que asustarte” sentándose a su lado mira su cuaderno, “Que estás haciendo? Y… dónde estamos?, esto no se siente como el mismo lugar” Lapis dice mientras ve a Peridot intentar recuperar su aliento.

                La ve asentir, “Estamos en USA, mi papa trabaja en Apple acá en California y yo quede aceptada en Berkeley” Su tono de voz solo esperaba que Lapis estuviera impresionada.

                “Que!?, eres mayor que yo?”, dijo con el ceño fruncido, “Tu crecimiento nunca empezó no?”.

                Peridot la patea cariñosamente y Lapis abre su boca sorprendida cuando siente la piel de Peridot junto a la suya, nunca antes habían intentado tocarse.

                “Tengo 17”, Gruñe Peridot, ignorando el contacto, “Y tengo la altura suficiente, y entre a la universidad temprano… así que no me reiría”

                Lapis responde riéndose, intentando contenerlo con una mano sobre su boca, “No te preocupes, tu ego compensa tu estatura”.

                Gruñendo de nuevo Peridot toca la mejilla de Lapis, la cual responde riendo y sonrojándose, “Sientes esto?”.

                Peridot asiente, “Si, lo siento… realmente debería escribir esto”.

                “Espera” Lapis dice con su último aliento, “Solo tenemos un poco más de tiempo”.

                “Y?” Peridot escribía nuevamente en el mismo cuaderno, “No lo sabemos, tal vez estas atrapada aquí” Peridot sonríe y Lapis solo parpadea.

                Con su mano sobre el pasto, Lapis pregunta, “Estamos conectadas y ni siquiera se tu color favorito”.

                “Verde”

                “Ok, no recuerdes esa pregunta, estamos conectadas y pudiese haberlo adivinado” ,Dice mientras apunta a la polera verde, el cuaderno verde y la mochila del mismo tono.

                “Entonces, si puedes adivinar, cual es mi estación favorita?” Peridot dijo mordiendo la punta de su lápiz.

                “Primavera?”.

                “Nop, mi juguete favorito?”.

                “Los corazones de los débiles” Lapis sonríe.

                Peridot solo puede reír, “Te estas acercando”, Peridot hace lo mismo, pero esta vez físicamente, “Música favorita?”.

                “Death metal?”.

                “Wow, no” dijo secamente.

                “El tema de Hello Kitty”.

                “Es como si pudieras leer mi mente” dice planamente.

                Lapis se ríe más aun y se acerca, “No soy tan psíquica, además, perderíamos todas las partes entretenidas si supiera todos los detalles sobre ti”.

                “Partes entretenidas?”.

                “Partes entretenidas, aprender del otro” busco los ojos de Peridot pero ellos estaban mirando el suelo.

                Peridot se acercó más aun, casi frente con frente, “Sabes? Yo sé que te gusta el invierno” dice en un susurro y el corazón de Lapis en sus sueños empieza a latir cada vez más rápido en su pecho, “Y sé que te gustan las chicas bajas”.

                Peridot tenía una sonrisa malévola, pero Lapis se sentía preparada, al momento que sintió el ambiente desaparecer a su alrededor corrióa  besar la mejilla de Peridot, “Tal vez” dijo riendo, “Tal vez lo hago” dice guiñándole un ojo después de besarla antes que su conciencia volviera a New Jersey.

                La última imagen que se graba en su cerebro es a Peridot con la boca abierta, las mejillas rojas y los ojos felices.

                Su madre la estaba mirando mientras Lapis despertaba, “Realmente estuviste durmiendo aquí todo el tiempo?” dice mientras Lapis se estira.

                “Te traje café” Estaba helado y ahora Lapis debe enviar 3 mails más para rogar a sus profesores por más tiempo.

* * *

 

                Le tomo mucho tiempo a Lapis lograr su Licencia, los psíquicos eran muchos más susceptibles a convulsiones que las personas normales, así que era mucho más difícil que la aceptaran sin serios vetos.

                La gente del Programa gastaba tiempo mandándole Correos, y ella gastaba tiempo eliminando sus Correos.

                Lapis obtuvo su licencia un mes antes de cumplir 18, en medio de Julio con el calor por las nubes cuando tomo su decisión.

                Recuerda pararse de su silla plástica y caminar al living para encontrarse a su hermano acostado sobre el sillón.

                Él tenía 23 pero le aseguro a sus padres que no iría a ninguna parte, y ellos no sabían qué hacer con él.

                Lapis solo lo miro con las llaves en la mano, “Quieres ir de viaje?”.

                Su hermano la miro con las cejas levantadas, “Papa y Mama saben sobre esto?”.

                “No, pero dejaron las llaves”

                Una mirada contenta se vio en los ojos de su hermano mientras alcanzaba sus zapatos, “A dónde vamos hermanita?”

                Lapis se rio, “Tengo una especie de fantasma del cual estoy enamorada”

                Su hermano tuvo que volver a sentarse de la risa, “Preparare los sándwiches entonces”.

                Lapis va a su pieza a preparar su mejor teñida, Peridot la vería en algo diferente a su Pijama esta vez.

* * *

 

                El viaje fue largo y cálido y Lapis paso gran parte del tiempo diciendo bromas aburridas o explicando a su hermano los pequeños detalles de tener una relación a larga distancia, sin olvidar mágica y entre sueños.

                Eso y los gritos que recibían de sus padres en sus teléfonos que respondían con unos pocos, “Nos fuimos al zoológico” y “Les sacamos 200.000US$, se los devolvemos en un mes”.

                No había mucho más que hacer excepto manejar.

                Su hermano le subió el volumen a la música cuando Metallica salió en la radio, “Entonces… no tienes una decisión en esto?” Aun hablaban de Peridot.

                Lapis se encogió de hombros mirando por la ventana “No es así… o” mordiendo su labio siguió su respuesta, “o tal vez sí, no hay exactamente un manual para esto” Su hermano solo respondió cabeceando al ritmo de la batería y girando su gorro.

                “Pero, esta escogida para ti?... ella solo apareció en tu cabeza y… boom, Amor?”

                “Nada esta escogido, por eso voy a verla” Ella estudia el azul del cielo de Tennessee antes de cerrar su ojos, “Tengo que enterarme si es verdad… si ella es real”

                “Ok” sacando las manos del volante mientras sigue un solo de batería, “Es bonita al menos?”.

                “Obviamente” Lapis solo rio.

                Toman un largo camino alrededor solo para llegar a California, sin mencionar gastando suficiente dinero en bencina para hacer que el dinero de la cuenta de su hermano bajara específicamente a 0.

                Ellos manejaron y Lapis durmió, y tal vez su hermano sabía que ella no volvería de este viaje porque él se quedó con los peores tiempos para manejar y le conto todas las historias entretenidas y embarazosas de su niñez, Lapis iba a cumplir 18 de todas maneras.

                Llegaron a Berkeley en mitad de un miércoles y Peridot le aseguro que estaba en clases mientras que Lapis le juro que no iba a ninguna parte.

                Su hermano fue hacia la playa y le dijo que le mandara un SMS si moría después que la habían engañado en sueños, ella lo despidió con su mano y espero en la sombra de un pequeño árbol, el cielo estaba cada vez más gris y parecía el clima perfecto para un milagro… o tal vez dos… además de la lluvia en California.

                Sintió un par de gotas en su nariz mientras inspiraba lentamente cuando vio a estudiantes salir de la sala.

                Busco con sus ojos, sabiendo que estaría ahí y el tiempo era lento… lento como un rio de jarabe.

                Lapis la encontró con sorprendente facilidad.

                Peridot petrificada en mitad de la vereda, con su boca abierta y sus ojos en Lapis, y Lapis supo por un segundo infinito que todos sus sueños y desilusiones a los 13 años eran verdad… ella era real.

                Solo pudo mirar mientras Peridot guardo un cuaderno en su mochila y corrió, con sus pequeños brazos a los lados y una cara de un shock indescriptible, Lapis solo camino, sus nervios como las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica en mitad de un concierto y su corazón y cabeza palpitando.

                Otra gota en su nariz cuando los brazos de Peridot se abrieron completamente, un segundo antes de chocar y que los brazos de Lapis encontraran el lugar perfecto alrededor del cuello de Peridot.

                “Hey” Murmuro Lapis y algo brilla entre ambas como el momento donde bebes él te en su estado perfecto, Caliente, Irreal, Peridot abrazándola un poco más fuerte, como si al soltarla Lapis fuera a desaparecer, “Hola”, la voz de Peridot apagada contra su polera.

                “Nadie nos creerá cuando les digamos como nos conocimos” Peridot dijo con una pequeña maniática risa al final, todo lo que Lapis pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

                “Estas bien?”.

                Peridot negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en su propio pelo, “Mi chica de sueños… literalmente”.

                Lapis se ríe solo porque puede y acerca sus caras poco a poco, “En una escala de uno a “completamente cuestionable” cuan equivocado estaría de mi parte si te beso antes de nuestra primera cita?”

                Los ojos de Peridot eran dos orbes verdes que la absorbían mientras su boca intentaba pronunciar palabras que no lograba encontrar, “No consideras años de sueños entre nosotros el cortejo suficiente?” termina diciendo entre risas mientras se acerca más aún.

                Peridot tomo la cara de Lapis lentamente, mientras Lapis solo podía sonreír, la tensión completa mientras se acercan, poco a poco, su aliento toca sus labios antes del beso, La lluvia en su espalda y todo era lento y suave.

                El beso fue empapado, pero más cálido y emocionante que una montaña rusa al centro de la tierra. Fue con sus bocas cerradas pero Lapis muerde el labio de Peridot y ella solo hunde sus manos en el pelo de Lapis mientras se acercan más aún.

                Se separan y Lapis vuelve a unir sus frentes, “Chica de ensueño… realmente me gusta”.

                Peridot toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, “Es solo la verdad”.

                Lapis solo puede sonreír por un momento, “Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, como tus sueños sobre Nickelback? Realmente tenemos que hablar sobre eso”.

                Peridot ríe acercándola más aun, “Una larga historia, pero antes… Quieres conocer a mi Papa?, tiene algunas teorías sobre esto”.

                Lapis parpadea, “Conocer a tus padres? Moviéndote rápido por lo que veo… Bueno, pero eso significa que tendrás que alimentar a mi hermano hoy y eso puede ser algo difícil”.

                Peridot ríe y mantiene sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminan de vuelta a la Universidad y Lapis siente el agua corriendo por su cuerpo lentamente y una mano manteniéndola en la realidad.

                Podía esperar. Correr y escapar podía esperar, Evitar cualquier programa del Universo podía esperar, desaparecer podía esperar… Primero… Primero… Primero que nada ella iba a besar a su fantasma y sentir sus sueños volverse sorprendentemente tangibles.

**Author's Note:**

> The other reason why I created this account is because I love writing and I have an idea for a story, I'm finishing the first chapter so I'll publish it soon, It's in English, maybe if some people like it I will translate it to Spanish; but it's just a start, to everyone who read this, Thanks and I hope you read my stuff eventually.


End file.
